Examples of prior art connectors in the field of the present invention are those described in West German Pat. No. 2,853,512; U.K. Pat. No. 1,597,164; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,388 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,348 and the related art referred to therein. In the past such receptacles and tab connectors have been widely used in electrical wiring in such industries as the automotive industry and in the consumer goods field. In some applications, the engaged receptacle and tab can be exposed and in other applications the combination may be mounted in an insulating housing either singly, or alternatively a group of receptacles and a complementary group of tabs can be interconnected in a multiple housing connector.
An important requirement is to provide an effective electrical connection which is reliable in terms of providing a good quality electrical connection as well as providing a good mechanical connection resistant to vibration or mishandling. However, in many applications it is important that the receptacle and tab can be disconnected when required without undue difficulty. At the same time it is desirable for the connectors to be manufactured at low cost.